


Dare I name it? Could it be love?

by tkdgrl223



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amara's POV, Coda, Curiosity, Episode: s11e18 Hell's Angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6489964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tkdgrl223/pseuds/tkdgrl223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What could be stronger than Amara's bond to Dean? Could it be hiding away in his vessel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dare I name it? Could it be love?

**Author's Note:**

> Based of this gif set http://destielforreal.tumblr.com/post/142430119628
> 
> Oops thought the order of the gifs was reversed so did a quick fix. I think it still works.

The petulance! Does he not remember? Has he diluted himself so far as to not remember the truth? To think he'd be able to defeat me alone with merely a fraction of my brother's power. He needs a reminder of just what happens those eons ago. 

"I think we need to have a chat." I spoke.

He cried out.  
He cried out for some angel.  
I had demonstrated my power. I put the fear of me into Heaven. I withstood the power of an archangel. Yet he cried out for Cas. The man I am bound to. The human I owe my release to. In my presence he cried out for another. How is this even possible? What power over him does "Cas" hold over the hunter? 

I glanced over to the hunter. It only puzzled me more. So many emotions. Anguish, sorrow, worry, desperation. He cares so deeply about this angel. What could be more powerful than our bond?

I looked back at the vessel before me. What a vessel it is! Strong, to be able to withhold two angels, one being an arch angel at that. I stared and could see both nephews scrambling to think of a way out. Lucifer to escape and fight another day, he'll be no trouble. 

Castiel to find his way back to Dean. To get the truth from Dean. A truth I also wanted to know. Dean should not have be able to think of anyone but me, yet this disgraced angel cracked our connection. What could have done that?

My next words would be to this angel.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the click bait title. As I was finishing this up I began thinking of a few more one shots to continue this. So there may be definite Destiel in the future.


End file.
